Mi pequeña Kuchiki-sensei
by Kuchiki aNgEl
Summary: Diez meses estará a prueba para ser teniente, ¿cual sera la prueba?, sencillo: vivir y enseñarle día y noche a el antiguo Sexto espada del ejercito de Aizen, para que se convierta en un shinigami digno de entrar al Gotei 13. Veamos que resulta de tener a una Shinigami aristócrata y a un Hollow sangriento bajo el mismo techo.
1. puesta a prueba

**Buahahaha, aquí un fic crack Jojojo**

**Es un grimmruki ya que no halle muchos de esa naturaleza en español y la verdad es que yo AMO el ichiruki y el grimmhime, la verdad es que se me antojo escribir algo fuera de lo común y decidí que sería interesante desarrollar una relación únicamente EspadaX Shinigami dejando de lado las parejas convencionales, esta idea surgió mientras comía una sopa maruchan… por alguna rara razón me paso algo loco por la cabeza y así paso, lose mis ideas son TAN profundas que me inspiro en sopas maruchan, jeje.**

**Yo adorare cualquier pareja que tenga a RUKIA en ella, así que les presento esta encantadora historia grimmruki, gócenla!**

**(Advertencia: está situada después de la guerra contra Aizén en los 17 meses antes de la saga DEL AGENTE PERDIDO)**

"_**Mi pequeña Kuchiki-sensei"**_

_**Capítulo 1: puesta a prueba.**_

Las flores de cerezo caían lentamente dejando su delicioso aroma impregnado en el aire, la mansión Kuchiki llena de paz y tranquilidad, característica de esta y un soleado día terminan por decorar el bello marco de esta escena. Una morena camina hacia su escuadrón después de salir de la tranquila mansión con tranquilidad, porte elegante y orgulloso digno de una Kuchiki, la pequeña morena de enigmáticos ojos azul zafiro se pasa por las pasillos, mientras camina sus compañeros shinigamis y miembros de su escuadrón hacen reverencia a la futura teniente. La morena espero afuera de la oficina, y una vez que se le dio la orden deslizo la fusuma (**n.a: fusuma es la puerta corrediza tradicional japonesa**) para entrar su capitán, Urahara y unohana se hallaban sentados sobre zabutones (**n.a: cojines de verano que se usan para sentarse sobre el suelo llamado-tatami-**) la morena llego frente a ellos con gran respeto, aunque le fue difícil ocultar su curiosidad, ahora que se encontraba en los trámites para teniente.

-seguro que se preguntara por que la hemos llamado Kuchiki-san- dijo Urahara cubriendo su rostro con el abanico.

La morena asintió mientras los presentes asentían mirándose. Unohana le hizo una cena para que sentara y el capitán Ukitake tomo la palabra.

-Como ya sabes los tenientes deben pasar por pruebas antes de ocupar el puesto, y como ya sabrás la forma de prueba es elegida por el capitán…-dijo el peliblanco asegurándose de que la morena de apellidos Kuchiki entendiera, mientras Rukia asentía.- pues tu serás puesta a prueba "enseñando".

La morena abrió los ojos, bastante sorprendía cabría decir, ya que ella no se veía a sí misma como una maestra, y estos generalmente tenían más experiencia y habilidad, aunque enseñarle a Kurosaki Ichigo sin poderes no fue algo tan difícil, dependía más de la capacidad de aprendizaje del alumno y el método del maestro. Pero antes de seguir con sus pensamientos la voz de Unohana la trajo de vuelta.

-solo tendrás un estudiante, pero le enseñaras de una forma distinta.-dijo Unohana dejando a la Kuchiki mas confundida.- deberás mostrarle como vivimos los shinigami, y deberás ayudarle a adaptarse a la vida del shinigami.

"_esto suena complicado, pero indiferentemente de eso, ¿Por qué yo y no alguien con más experiencia? Yo aún no tengo el título de teniente y no me considero tan talentosa."_

Urahara sonrió al adivinar los pensamientos de la Kuchiki.

-¿Por qué no le dimos esta tarea a alguien con más experiencia?

La Kuchiki asintió.

-la razón es porque creemos que tienes lo necesario a para esta tarea y creemos que también te será de utilidad cuando seas teniente tener este tipo de aprendizaje, tomando en cuenta que Kurosaki Ichigo aprendió mucho e ti, tú y este estudiante único convivirán por 14 meses.

La Kuchiki asintió de nuevo en silencio, miro a Urahara un momento y pregunto.

-¿Por qué Urahara-san esta aquí?

El rubio sonrío, sabía que la Kuchiki no era despistada y era obvio que detalles como esos no se le escaparían a la astuta morena.

-tengo que llevarte a tu "nueva casa" por los siguientes 10 meses para que conozcas a tu estudiante.

-y tranquila Kuchiki, Byakuya está enterado, además de que tu estudiante es algo peculiar no tienes de que preocuparte, el resto lo entenderás cuando lo conozcas…- dijo Ukitake.

-¡hai!- _"¿a qué se refiere con peculiar?"_-pensó lo último la Kuchiki.

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::…

Su mirada se perdía en el cielo, mientras sus ojos azules miraban con aburrimiento el lugar, sabía perfectamente que su dichosa "libertad" no era más que un juego para esos shinigamis, pero aun así sabía que su libertad estaba condicionada por un trato, que no le daba mucha confianza, pero tampoco era que le importara mucho ese tipo de cosas, lo único que le importaba era la interesante diversión que se llevaría en sus futuras peleas. Un par de reatsu que conocía se acercaban a donde él estaba, sonrío al reconocerlo pero había otro bastante raro que se le hacía levemente familiar.

La morena llego junto con Ukitake y Urahara a una casa tradicional algo vieja y descuidada, había alguien enfrente de ella, no sentía su reatsu y tenía una capa que le cubría el rostro, mientras el viento soplaba la morena se acercó junto con los hombres para ver mejor al estudiante.

El peli azul sonrió altaneramente,_ "parece que me divertiré bastante", _pensó el peli azul al ver a la menuda morena, pequeña estatura de facciones tan delicadas y finas como si de una muñeca se tratase, hermosos ojos zafiros y cabello negro algo largo. (**n.a: Rukia se dejó crecer el cabello han pasado 4 meses de la batalla contra Aizén y ahí el tiempo pasa muy lento, recuerden eso.**)

Rukia frunció el ceño al sentirse escudriñada, miro la sonrisa altanera, que era lo único que se veía debajo de la capucha de la capa. Esa sonrisa de satisfacción le recordaba a cierto peli naranjo de quien quería mantener alejada su mente; pero ya que estaban ahí para presentarse, ukitake sugirió que entraran a la descuidada casa la morena siguió a los capitanes seguidos por el desconocido discípulo, mientras entraban Rukia sintió un escalofrió recorrerla, por alguna razón le recordaba al rukongai, la morena volteo a ver al encapuchado que parecía indiferente, o al menos eso pensaba ella, ya que no podía ver sus expresiones gracias a la capucha y eso, solo aumentaba su curiosidad.

Mientras Urahara deslizo un destrozado y podrido fusuma, cuyo uso parecía tonto debido a que el papel estaba tan destrozado que dejaba un hueco por donde pudieron hacer pasado sin problemas, causando que a los presentes les resbalara una gota de sudor. Entraron a una habitación… bueno más bien era más apropiado decir terraza, ya que l lugar carecía de techo y paredes solo a había una en ruinas a un lado.

-privacidad…- dijo Urahara como si ese lugar representara eso, a lo cual los presentes le miraron como bicho raro y una gota de sudor, era obvio que había un límite para el sarcasmo.

-bien, Hollow-san, ¿podría?-dijo Urahara haciendo señas de quitarse la capucha al misterioso aprendiz, mientras Rukia volteo sorprendida. _"¿oi bien? Dijo… ¿hollow?"_

El aludido se quitó la capucha mostrando una cabellera azul celeste y una sonrisa socarrona.

-un gusto sensei…

-él es el Ex sexto espada… Grimmjow jear… Jack… ah!...-Urahara no podía decir el apellido de Grimmjow y arruino el ambiente, pero no lo culpo ni yo entiendo ese apellido.

Rukia se rio levemente por el comentario.

-dejémoslo en Grimmjow…-dijo ella.

El peli azul tenía una venita en la sien, molesto.

Pero bueno después de arreglar esta horrible presentación, estando más serio Urahara explico.

-espada-san al ser un hollow no puede estar en la academia de shinigamis ya que lo consideran peligroso pero el gotei trece lo considera un gran talento a pesar de… bueno de ser un peligro para la sociedad, así que decidimos que sería entrenado en secreto por ti, y de vez en cuando recibirás ayuda del escuadrón 13 y 11, fueron los únicos dispuestos a cooperar con el proyecto secreto de ukitake, el escuadrón 8 también te ayudara de vez en cuando. –dijo Urahara explicando a una atónita morena.

-eso está claro, pero tengo unas preguntas…- dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos y masajeando el puente de su nariz.- la primera ¿Por qué el escuadrón 11 ayudara?

-Kempachi- dijeron todos los varones, Rukia supuso de inmediato que sería para buscar un buen rival y el peli azul era realmente fuerte.

-segunda, ¿Por qué el?-dijo ella señalando al peli azul que la miro ofendido.

-eso es porque… si...-dijo ukitake, obviamente esa respuesta no le hizo gracia al espada y a la shinigami.

-y por último, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?-dijo ella poniendo los brazos en forma de jarra alrededor de su cintura, al peli azul le pareció una reacción bastante graciosa.

-eso es porque… ¡vivirán aquí! …- dijeron los shinigamis varones haciendo con los brazos una especie de ¡TADA!, cosa que provoco que el espada y la shinigami tuvieran las mandíbulas hasta el suelo.

-¡¿QUE?!

…

CONTINUARA

…

**¿Qué tal? Es un pequeño proyecto grimmruki, no sé pero me pareció que sería buena idea, a mí me gustan todas las parejas que incluyan a mi amada Kuchiki Rukia, y como en mucho fics ichirukis consideran a Grimmjow como rival amoroso de Ichigo, me pareció que no era una pareja tan loca (aunque es muy crack ya que la única vez que se vieron el lindo grimmi la atravesó con su mano), jeje, bueno aquí me despido no tengo en mente un numero de caps ya que al ser una pareja tan crack recibiré mucha inspiración de sus bellos reviews que siempre me alegran el día y será de una manera medio loca la forma en que hare que entren en una relación, planeo que tenga unas buenas peleas también, jeje.**

**Por cierto tendrá una buena dosis de ichiruki en uno que otro cap, es una obsesión, enserio, pero recuerden que es un GrimmRuki. Espero que les guste y si me consiguen alguna imagen chula del paring pásenmela, ONEGAI!**


	2. razones para vengarse

**Gracias por sus hermosos reviews!, muchísimas gracias mis queridos lectores!, y yo que pensaba que nadie la iba a leer! En el cap anterior no escribí mucho así que este será un poco más largo y disfruten.**

**Gracias a:**

Fany-vampire92

Nami-chan

o0 Akisa 0o

Kurokitsune

Loen

**Sin más preámbulos:**

_**Capítulo 2: RAZONES PARA VENGARSE.**_

Mientras Rukia colocaba una casa de campaña en la "terraza", el peli azul miraba el lugar con el ceño fruncido.

"_¿Por qué demonios debemos vivir ahí?, no es que sea payasito o algo así, pero enserio… ¿Por qué en una pocilga como esa? Parece que hueco mundo tiene mejor calidad de vida, además de seguro dental…"_

Rukia miro con una venita creciente al peli azul, ¿acaso la iba dejar hacer todo sola?

"_maldito…"_

El peli azul empezó a caminar pero en eso sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y después todo se volvió negro. Cuando despertó vio el cielo estrellado y volteo a ver una fogata que olía bastante bien. La morena esta frente a la fogata asando algo en una cazuela, él se paró del suelo y fue a sentase enfrente de ella.

-y bien ¿Qué vamos a cenar shinigami?...-dijo el frotando sus manos pues tenía hambre y la verdad es que olía muy bien.

La morena le miro y frunció el ceño.

-¿VAMOS?... YO seré la que cenare, ¡tú no hiciste nada!-dijo ella viéndole con el ceño fruncido. Y enojada.

Él se sobre salto y se acercó amenazante.

-¿Cómo dice la shinigami?

-no te daré nada…-dijo ella levantándose del tronco donde estaba sentada y viéndolo fijamente.

-¿eh?

-estuviste dormido todo el día… NO HAY COMIDA PARA TI…- dijo ella avanzando y clavando su índice en el pecho de él señalándolo.

-¡ESO FUE POR QUE ME GOLPEASTE!

- ¡FUE TU CULPA POR DESMAYARTE CUANDO TE GOLPEAN!

- ¡QUIEN NO SE DESMAYA CUANDO LE DAN ASÍ DE FUERTE!

-así que…- la morena sonrió picaronamente, y empezó a ver sus uñas.- aceptas mi fuerza…

El abrió los ojos y hizo un gesto de querer ahorcarla, a la mierda el trato que haya hecho, esa mujer shinigami seria historia; ella sonrió con satisfacción al ver que era un ser tan fácil de controlar mentalmente, al parecer se iba a divertir mucho.

….

Grimmjow miraba a la morena mientras esta comía su sopa de miso, como el humo salía del plato, como ella tomaba las porciones con los palillos y sus pequeños y rosados belfos tomaban la comida, oh si, esa shinigami era una sádica, mientras él estaba atado con esposas que anulaban el reatsu y una especie de brazalete que urahara le dio a Rukia por si acaso, básicamente era un brazalete que le daba choques eléctricos cada vez que desobedeciera a la shinigami, como verán la sociedad de almas el MUY civilizada.

Rukia sintió el aire e hizo un gesto de frio, el peli azul sonrió.

-¿acaso Kuchiki-hime tiene frio?

Ella lo miro alzando la ceja y tomo una manta mientras se cubría, él se enojó y se sentó fastidiado.

-maldita…

La noche cayo y ambos fueron vencidos por el sueño mientras se quedaban dormidos.

… a la mañana siguiente.

Ambos miraban con cara de poker la dichosa casa.

-Urahara dijo que la arregláramos… -dijo la Kuchiki.

-si… -peliazul miro el lugar- … ¡Buena suerte Kuchiki!- dicho esto iba a retirarse cuando… un fuerte choque eléctrico hizo que se tumbara al suelo adolorido.

-maldito haragán… -susurro ella inclinándose y extendiéndole un martillo. –Haz tu parte o… oprimo este botón.- dijo ella señalando el control remoto en su mano con un botón verde con un dibujito de chappy. Al peli azul le resbalo una gota de sudor al ver eso.

…

Mientras Rukia colocaba el tatami del suelo y martillaba las orillas, se fijó en un peli azul que estaba serruchando unas tablas de madera bajo el sol, sin camisa, mostrando su cincelado abdomen y marcada espalda… ¡!, ¿PERO QUE…?

"_El aserrín debe haberme hecho efecto en el cerebro…" _–Pensó ella mientras se sonrojaba, y dio un leve brinco cuando vio que el ce acercaba con las tablas.

-aquí tienes shinigami… -dijo el dejando las tablas cerca de ella, la morena solo asintió y las tomo tratando de olvidar esos "raros" pensamientos de hace un momento.

Mientras pasaba el rato, el espada se fijó mejor en la menuda morena, frunció el ceño.

"_es un reatsu familiar pero no recuerdo de donde lo he visto"_

La morena miro al peli azul que la miraba sin recato alguno.

-¿se te perdió algo?- dijo ella alzando la ceja.

-¿nos conocemos de antes?-dijo el alzando una ceja.

Ella pestaño y miro a otro lado incomoda.

-la última vez que nos vimos me atravesaste el estómago…-dijo ella de manera molesta.

-mmm…-el hizo cara pensativa y luego sonrió socarronamente a la morena.- belleza, le he atravesado el estómago a muchas, no te creas única…

Rukia lo miro como si fuera un bicho raro, de hecho lo era.

-no lo dije como un cumplido ¡IDIOTA!- y le lanzo un martillo que el esquivo y llego con el sonido donde ella para empujarla, la morena noto esto y oprimió el botón alejándose dejando que el peli azul callera electrocutado frente a ella.

-perra…-susurro para pararse y darle la espalda, esa shinigami le estaba dando razones para matarla.

Rukia miro a Grimmjow desanimada.

"_¿eso fue todo?, por alguna razón el me recuerda a…"_

La shinigami negó con la cabeza y alejo ese pensamiento que la hacía sentir nostálgica y triste.

"_ellos no se parecen en nada"_

-no se parecen en nada…-susurro ella mientras volvía a su trabajo son su siempre tranquila temple, lo que no vio fue como el peli azul la miraba sin entender, al parecer ese susurro si fue oído.

…

Las horas pasaban y los espadazos y la sangre no se perdían en la escena, Grimmjow peleaba con los hombres de kempachi y ninguno podía seguirle en fuerza al peli azul, pero había que admitir que los desgraciados eran perseverantes, por algo estaban en el escuadrón once, el más sangriento de todos. Los hombres excitados volvían a la lea de espadas mientras el peli azul solo se lanzaba al ataque de una manera tan brutal y fiera que uno diría que se trataba de un animal salvaje de no ser porque tenía forma humana.

Mientras, los hombres "probaban" al futuro combatiente de kempachi para que fuera digno de pelear y entretener al capitán que tanto deseaba hacerle pelea al ex espada, cierta morena miraba a la lejanía mientras sentía los reatsu alborotados, debía ser un grupo de 30 y aun así ninguno duraba ni 50 segundos con el peliazul, la morena sonrió levemente al ver como las espadas chocaban y veía al altanero oji celeste disfrutar, esa clase de espíritu de lucha por extraño que pareciese le gustaba de los hombres, pero por alguna razón esos ojos azulados que representaban más hielo que fuego, eran tan ardientes y fuertes como el ultimo, ella miro con más atención la temple de su alumno, realmente podía decir que se parecía mucho a los hombres con los que convivía diariamente y los más importantes de su vida; era terco, bruto, orgulloso y brutal; definitivamente ella tendía a acercarse a los chicos "malos", y ahora se daba cuenta de que ellos terminaban siendo solo chicos que fingían ser malos, a su modo, y al final resultaban buenos.

"_me pregunto que resultara ser el…"_

Mientras pensaba en eso sintió una presión espiritual emocionada detrás de ella.

-¿si tanto quieres pelear, porque no te unes?-dijo ella negando la cabeza divertida.

-¿bromeas?, yo peleare con el cuándo lo hayan pulido un poco más, se ve que no tiene técnica y aunque tiene fuerza no tiene un control como el de nosotros…-dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose a su lado.- suerte con el hollow…

-no exageres Renji, él se pulirá con el tiempo…-dijo ella dándole un codazo al tatuado.

-si tú dices… a mí no me da buena espina… un día ¿y confías en el?-dijo el alzando la ceja.

La morena lo miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-no es eso, yo DEBO confiar en él, será mi culpa si no me hacienden a teniente.

-no dejes que te venza

Ella lo miro y el la miro con complicidad, ambos sabían que eso no sería así.

…

Mientras Grimmjow se quejaba de las heridas Rukia fruncía el ceño.

-no te quejes…-dijo ella mientras vendaba su torso.

Estaban frente a la casa a medio construir frente a la fogata, el sentado en un tronco mientras ella estaba detrás de él.

-no me quejo… ¿además no crees que es una pérdida de tiempo?

Ella enarco la ceja.

-sé que te regeneras rápido, pero en hueco mundo las partículas de reishi son más puras y fuertes que el soul society, por lo cual también tu cuerpo aún no termina de acostumbrarse… además así no te quejaras luego para no querer hacer nada.

El entrecerró los ojos.

-sabes mejor solo cura y calla…

Ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza, él se volteo, después de un gemido de dolor, esa shinigami pegaba como hombre, la empujo enojado y la tiro en el suelo, ella se enojó e iba a tomar el control cuando el, la detuvo… básicamente para detener a la shinigami en el suelo y se lanzó sobre ella tomándola de las muñecas mientras ella forcejeaba.

-SUÉLTAME

-NI LOCO

-ESTAS LOCO

-ENTONCES NI CUERDO

-MALDITO

-PERRA

Mientras se insultaban y removían no se dieron cuenta que una ardilla tiernamente tomo el control que yacía alado de ellos y lo empezó a morder, entonces una descarga eléctrica los recorrió a ambos.

-¡!

Ambos se miraron espantados por la reciente descarga y vieron a la ardillita, la cual maléficamente antes de que se separaran volvió a oprimir el botón… y de nuevo hasta que se dio cuenta de que eso no se comía y… los dejo, chamuscados e inconscientes… ahí. Pobres.

…

La mañana era deliciosa y fresca mientras el pequeño shinigami del escuadrón cuatro, Yamada Hanataro llegaba temprano para llevarle a la Kuchiki una orden de la capitana del escuadrón cuatro, la cual exigía un chequeo médico, pero justo cuando llego al campamento un sonrojo adorno su faz haciendo que se quedara parado, mientras ikkaku y yumichika llegaban para hacerle pelea al peli azul, vieron al pequeño y lo saludaron.

-hola yamada-kun, hacen buenos días.-dijo yumichika acercándose a él y dándole un palmado al chico que aún estaba en shock.

-vinimos a hacerle pelea al hollow, ese bastardo es muy fuerte…-dijo ikaku llegando alado de llamada.

Ambos shinigamis se miraron extrañados de que el pequeño shinigami los ignorara y que estuviera en shock, luego voltearon a ver una escena bastante… bueno ellos también se sonrojaron.

Básicamente el peli azul estaba sobre la morena ambos dormidos y ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él tenía el rostro entre el cuello de la shinigami, sin contar de que él no tenía camisa y estaban muy sucios y despeinados.

-definitivamente el capitán Kuchiki nos va a ganar la batalla de hoy…-dijo yumichika, mientras los otro dos shinigamis asentían en estado zombi.

…

**Continuara**

…

**Bien aquí hayamos el capi 2 del fic que tanto esperaron.**

**¿no?¿les gusto?¿lo odiaron?, dejen review y díganme su opinión, planeo revelar más de Grimmjow a futuro, espero que les guste y nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.**

**BYE-NEE!**


End file.
